fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Escanor (Golden Dragon Fist)
|-|The Lion= The Lion's Sin of Pride at his most humble state, unable to harm even the weakest being Image credited to desorienter |-|Early Morning= Early Morning - Wolf and Tiger Class, flee, for you stand no chance against the light Image credited to iitheyahikodarkii |-|Late Morning= Late Morning - Demon Classes are vanquished by his existence. Even Dragon Class will only give him minor trouble. Only an Overlord Class can survive his appearance Image credited to iitheyahikodarkii |-|Early Noon= Early Noon - Overlords will fall, for they can't stand too much of a chance here Image credited to ruanmingren |-|High Noon= High Noon. Approaching his apex, Even beings stronger than Overlord Class do not have the benefit of acting cocky. They won't survive for long Image credited to Nakaba Suzuki, the wonderful creator of Nanatsu no Taizai!! |-|The One= The One, reaching his full power for the span of a minute. Pray you are not his enemy Image credited to iiyametaii Summary In Remnant Earth, Europia has known to take a different approach to how the world changed. While technology became a prevailing and founding factor for many countries and nations, the super-country of Europia had an agreement with part of China. They would focus all of their efforts into understanding Dust, Aura, Magic, and the foundation of what makes being, being. And as such, Europia is known to be more medieval in setting in comparison to its many other fellow countries, now consisting of many knights, mages, exorcists, and nonhuman beasts and monsters. But it doesn't mean they're behind the slightest bit. Among them, is a knight by the name of Escanor. The Holy Knight that is shown during the day. One of the most powerful fighters of the kingdom that would no doubt cause massive destruction if he truly went all out. Being enlisted by Queen Henrietta herself, his purpose is to find Merlin and to also ensure that no destruction would befall the kingdom before the reformation of his old faction. Of course, also to improve the popularity of his bar. Appearance His appearance variance depending on the time of the day. In his evening form, Escanor is notable for being a very scrawny man. He was compared to before jokingly by Edea to a skeleton before just because of how skinny he is but that's often hidden by the scars of battle and baggy attire that he usually ends up wearing. The baggy attire is similar to what a knight would wear, without any sort of armor. The likes of him find it hard to sport armor that would survive after all so he chose to adopt something incredibly big on him to better suit him in combat. Notably he wears glasses too despite having no need for it. Though some remarked that it might be because of his vision not being as great during the night compared to morning. As noon approaches Escanor's attire begin to fit him more. His bulk begins to get better and muscles begin to show. Some knights hae theorized that if Escanor didn't have his ability his regular appearance would be of a muscular man that's maybe several degrees higher than most knights. But as time passes, his height too increases before he begins to tower many by late morning or early noon. Personality Escanor's personality also varies depending on the time of the day. To simplify, if you met him in the evening you'd consider he was another person entirely. This man becomes such a gentle and kind soul upon meeting. An incredibly nice bartender and also very meek and quiet, that it's sometimes hard to notice that his presence is there. It has almost become an ability for him. At this state Escanor is also very humble and nice, often apologizing for the silliest things and being easily scared. It's believable after all considering that he's almost below an average man in terms of statistics at this form. He's also incredibly friendly and tries to get on the good side of anyone, though isn't afraid to call out anyone for their actions. However, he does tend to get fearful and panicky if an aggressor has their eyes on him. He is, after all, a peaceful man. Despite his form changing, several factors remain constant for Escanor. As a knight of Europia he takes great pride in being one of the top class knights of the country. He still believes he was part of his old crew however things change and in this case, Escanor is perfectly fine with being one of the fellow knights. He still writes frequently about poetry and chants them, though sadly his poems can often be misunderstood if not ignored. It's why he's exuberant whenever someone compliments his work. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Good Name: Escanor Origin: Golden Dragon Fist Gender: Male Age: Classification: Human Date of Birth: * Zodiac/Horoscope: Birthplace: Weight: 49 - 355 kg (108 - 785 lbs) Height: 165 - 325 cm (5'5 - 10'8) Likes: Dislikes: Eye Color: Blue eyes Hair Color: Blond Hobbies: Values: Martial Status: Status: Affiliation: Knights of Europia Previous Affiliation: Themes: *Howling *Through my Blood Aimer Kabaneri Combat Statistics Tier: 10-C | 9-C to 8-B | Low 7-C to High 6-C | 6-B to High 6-A | 5-C to 4-C| Powers and Abilities: *'First Key' ** Limited Superhuman Durability (Despite being a weakling, is still very tenacious and can survive long enough for his transformation), Superhuman Speed (Incredibly fast), Aura, Swordsmanship (As a knight he's adept at using a sword), Axe mastery (Even at his pitiful state he shows much knowledge), Limited Holy and Light Magic (Could use basic light magic. Has stronger abilities the stronger his form becomes), Limited Healing (Could partly heal others with magic), Limited Invulnerability (Via Divine Shield Ability which makes someone completely invulnerable for a short time), Statistics Amplification (Gets stronger the more time passes), Invisibility, Presence Shrouding (His presence is almost invisible that others don't notice him sometimes), Resistance to Fear, Resistance to Mind, Resistance to Soul, Resistance to Ailments, Resistances to Death, Resistance to OHKO Effects, Resistance to Precognition, Resistance to Enhanced Senses, Resistance to Spatial Manipulation, Resistance to Time Manipulation, Resistance to Darkness based abilities, Resistance to Light based abilities, Resistance to Power Nullification (Not even negating magic and power itself stopped Escanor from becoming stronger) *'Second Key' ** All previous skills amplified exponentially based on time difference, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Limited Soul Manipulation (His presence can unnerve evil beings' souls), Limited Fire Manipulation (Could start to burn what's around him and summon fireballs) *'Third Key' ** All previous skills amplified exponentially based on time difference, Soul Manipulation, Means to bypass intangibility (His presence can outright cause evil spirits to burn even if they're intangible. He could strike at one's souls), Fire Manipulation (Could summon miniature suns at this rate), Pseudo-Flight (Can hover in place thanks to his artificial suns), Fear Inducement, Power Nullification (Depending on the amount of power he inputs into his attacks, he could negate abilities), Means to bypass Attack Reflection *'Fourth Key' ** All previous skills amplified exponentially based on time difference, Light and Holy Magic (Could unleash smiting ability to vanquish evil), Regen Cancellation (Can prevent the recovery of evil beings), Limited Gravity Manipulations (The Artificial suns he could create could affect the Gravity of the area), True Flight, Energy Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation (The suns he create could induce radiation) *'Fifth Key' ** All previous skills amplified exponentially based on time difference, Gravity Manipulation (His influence over gravity is simple and crushing), Willpower draining, Energy Draining, Precognition Protection (Actually burns the eyes of whoever peeks into his past or future) *'Sixth Key' ** All previous skills amplified exponentially based on time difference, Absolute Attack (His damage deals damage on aura) Attack Potency: *'First Key' **'Below Average Human level' (Is said by himself and others that he is so much weaker comapred to an average person. His power level was so unnoticeable that no one sensed him) *'Second Key' **'Small Building level' to City Block level (Earliest stage had him struggle a bit against numerous Tiger-Class. Later form allows him to wipe them out in mass) *'Third Key' **'City level' (Upon reaching this statem cab wipe out numerous Demon Class monsters) to Large Island level (Took on an all-out attack from Homunculi Sloth. Note that Sloth at 20% carved out the mountain range of Europia. Easily oneshots Dragon Class monsters) *'Fourth Key' **'Country level' to Multi Continental-level (Was able to keep pace with Archangel Raphael by the end of this transformation though she was new to her power. His fight with Leo Vinci threatened to scorch the surface of the Earth) *'Fifth Key' **'Moon level' to Star level (Quarter actively ensured to avoid fighting him at noon in order to avoid this form which he stated would slaughter him. Has created an actual star in a fight against an Overlord Class+ General) *'Sixth Key' **At least .... Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Despite being a weakling, he's quite incredibly fast) Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Room level (Has taken numerous beatings from Low Tiger Class monsters), likely far higher (His exact pain threshold is quite high) Stamina: Surprisingly has never tired out. Of course, this doesn't mean he doesn't rest. But Escanor is notable for never appearing weary in a fight. Moments that he do become tired would often be due to heavy damage in battle and are often recovered from quickly. Range: Melee up close. But reaches far with many projectiles and shockwaves of attacks, although different per form. Standard Equipment: *'The great one-handed axe Ritta' Intelligence: Quite intelligent in his base form. Very notable for being incredibly skilled at card games, board games, and gambling. It's how he got his bar business going initially. He's also a good judge of character. Despite being prideful he takes it to himself to take advantage of any opportunity if the situation needs it. Also figured out a wey to overcome his previous weakness of having his power reflected back to him. Weaknesses: In general his ability fluctuates thus his ability could be increasing or decreasing depending on the point of time that he is fighting. Of course, that's if one selects his regular power level instead of setting a permanent form. Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Base | Early Morning | Late Morning | Early Noon | High Noon | The ONE Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Cob's Pages Category:COB's characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Axe Users Category:Prideful Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Lawful Characters Category:Good Characters Category:GDF verse characters Category:Knights Category:Tier 10 Category:Soul Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Light Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users